Episode 7451 (16th March 2016)
Plot Chas realises Gordon has broken his bail conditions by scratching Aaron's car and hope the judge will throw the book at him. PC Swirling arrives to question Cain about why the pick up truck was parked near a jewelers that was turned over. The Dingles gather in the pub backroom to show support to Aaron as he sets off to the hearing. Charity uses Aaron's situation to buy her more time to find the money. Andy explains to Chrissie that the estate was hit by poachers whilst they were together the previous night. At the court, Robert arrives just in time to support Aaron. Gordon stumbles into the courtroom hoping the judge will take sympathy on him. Cain is suspicious as he watches Charity hand Doug an installment for the pub. Gordon's barrister tells the Judge that Gordon is suffering the effects of his cancer treatment. Chas shouts from the gallery that there is nothing wrong with him. Cain confronts Charity over the jewellery shop robbery. He's disgusted that she used Moses but Charity calls him soft. Doug appologises to Laurel, but upsets her when he suggests her losing the baby was for the best due to everything she and Ashley are dealing with. Laurel throws Doug out and tells him he doesn't want her at her wedding. Chas is infuriated as Gordon pleads not guilty, and protests he is innocent and he loves his son. Teary Aaron cannot believe it as Gordon fakes a collapse. The Dingles are up in arms as Gordon is granted bail, and cunningly requests to be escorted from the courtroom. Ashley suggests Doug may have a point as he is hardly much of a prospect, and Laurel will need him. Eric advises Doug not to turn his back on his daughter and instructs him to write the speech. DS Wise informs Chas that Gordon had an alibi for the previous night so he couldn't have vandalized Aaron's car, but Chas want's to know why he didn't say anything about Gordon faking being so ill. Bernice decides to help Chrissie find a new man. Andy arrives and tells Chrissie he really likes her, but she is his brother's ex and she doesn't need Robert finding out during the divorce. Charity informs Ross she could launder money through the pub. Cain asks Moira if she believes he has gone soft, and is irked by her answer. Robert assures Aaron that no one will believe Gordon's lies. Liv watches their conversation from behind the bushes. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *DS Wise - Neil Roberts *Court Clerk - Catherine Grose *Judge - Rosalind March *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones Locations *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor and public bar *Home Farm - Office *Hotten Magistrates Court *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office *Footbridge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,470,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes